


Кто старое помянет...

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Ничего не помнит, говорили они, – крутилось в голове у Брока...





	Кто старое помянет...

Броку Рамлоу было двадцать шесть, он только что получил распределение в ударный отряд и, как и все его члены, считал себя самым крутым. Сколько лет было Агенту, никто не знал, Брок подозревал, что тому не меньше сотни, ведь даже семидесятилетний Денверс рассказывал о том, как участвовал в совместных акциях с Агентом еще когда только вступил в Организацию, и уже тогда об этом молчаливом пиздюке ходили легенды. Черт его знает, может, он и человеком не был вовсе, на заданиях он действовал как автомат, никогда ни с кем не общался после завершения акций, а еще поговаривали, что Агенту после каждой операции стирают память и укладывают в специальный железный ящик, чтобы не портился. С человеком такое не больно-то провернешь. По крайней мере, с обычным человеком.  
Проблема была в том, что Брок Рамлоу облажался на первом же задании, облажался просто феерически. Он сам не мог сказать, что его дернуло под руку, что ему примерещилось, что он отобрал у Томпсона миномет и пульнул в здание школы, в котором в тот момент находился Агент и его слишком строптивая цель. Может быть, захотел проверить, действительно ли Агент такой неуязвимый терминатор, каким выделывается. Может, обиделся на то, что ему самому роль в операции досталась совсем уж незначительная, а всю работу выполнял этот железнорукий гастролер. Может, просто нервы не выдержали, хотя нервы Брока выдержали и заварушку в Кандагаре, и с десяток акций в Кабуле. Факт был в том, что на Агента и его цель рухнул с десяток бетонных плит. Цель, конечно, была всмятку, а вот Агент уцелел.  
Агент выполз из руин школы, подволакивая левую ногу и таща за собой кусок цели – с прекрасно сохранившейся рукой, отпечатки пальцев которой и следовало добыть отряду в этот раз. Молча, как и всегда, Агент зашвырнул окровавленную конечность в багажник джипа, рухнул на заднее сиденье и так до самой базы и слова не проронил.  
Куратор, конечно, устроил Броку выволочку, даже угрожал отстранить от оперативной работы, но в результате ограничился лишением премии за боевой выход и посоветовал оглядываться по сторонам. Мол, Агент такого распиздяйства и непрофессионализма не прощает, он, конечно, ничего не сделал Броку до тех пор, пока не была завершена операция, Агент несет ответственность за отряд поддержки и не станет убивать или калечить своих без необходимости, но что ему мешает поквитаться с наглецом, сдав отчет и полномочия?  
Словом, Брок тогда крепко задумался. Не то чтобы испугался, но опасался сильно, несколько недель ходил, оглядываясь, но Агент все не появлялся и не появлялся, как будто действительно исчез, запертый в железном ящике в одном из подвалов Организации. В конце концов бойцы постарше убедили его в том, что, раз после каждого задания Агенту стирают память, бояться ему нечего. А куратор, чертов ехидный засранец, просто пугал его, чтобы получше запомнил свой промах.  
Брок запомнил и понемногу расслабился. Работа шла своим чередом, больше он так крупно не лажал, да и вообще через пару месяцев был уже на хорошем счету у начальства. Так что когда куратор объявил состав группы поддержки для Агента на следующее задание, Брок, конечно, слегка напрягся, но сильно не встревожился. Все кругом говорили, что Агент ни черта не помнит, каждый раз как с чистого листа, да и сколько же можно держать зло за проткнутую арматурой ногу?  
Инструктаж прошел в спокойной обстановке, Агент смотрел на него точно так же, как и на всех остальных, а на всех остальных так же, как на выкрашенную зеленой краской стену. Хоть как-то реагировал он только на куратора, который был с Агентом ласков и вкрадчив точно любящий дядюшка.  
Словом, Брок расслабился, так что на сам выезд готовился с легким сердцем, в кузове грузовика как следует проверил снаряжение, патроны, подтянул ремни на жилете и уж было собрался по команде выскочить наружу, как Агент неожиданно обернулся к нему, скользнул взглядом по физиономии, молниеносно вытащил пистолет и всадил две пули Броку прямо в голень.  
– Один из бойцов выбыл, – сообщил он скрипучим голосом по рации, пока Брок корчился на заплеванном полу грузовика, стараясь не выть в голос. – Начинаем операцию в сокращенном составе.  
Немного ошалевшие бойцы один за другим выбрались из-под брезентового полога наружу, и грузовик неторопливо двинулся с места, увозя Брока обратно на базу.  
Ничего не помнит, говорили они, – крутилась в голове у Брока идиотская фраза всю дорогу до больничной койки. Ничего тебе не сделает, говорили они...


End file.
